


Louis-Stomach bug/flu

by Wolfey23



Series: One direction sickfics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, First sickfic, He's in the next one though, I also don't know where zayn went, I guess I didn't, I hope, I know its cringy, I think its zayn centric, Louis is sick, Niall doesn't show up much, Soz, Soz guys.., a slight lilo if you squint really really hard, and a sweet puppy, and throws up, and upset, don't worry next one will be better, he cries, he just wants lou to get better, i swear i put him in here, i'm the master of cringe, idk i have to check, im a lazy procrastinator, liam is daddy direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfey23/pseuds/Wolfey23
Summary: Louis gets sick, and liam is a sweet puppy who helps him get better.





	Louis-Stomach bug/flu

**Author's Note:**

> Guys DON'T judge me this was my first ever sickfic, its over on my wattpad account WolfeyWheeler, I also have other stuff on there. Please check it out. and sorry this is so bad. 
> 
> Update: I have started editing this story because its so bad, so if you notice a change. Sorry I haven't edited past that...
> 
> Also please send me requests or prompts I need stuff to write about!

Louis woke up in the morning, his stomach was twisting every way it possibly could and his head felt like it had been smashed against a brick wall. He slowly sat up holding back a whimper, he picked up his phone from the nightstand, 3:40 am. His stomach was sending him warning signals that he was going to throw up soon. Louis got up and made it to the bathroom and closed the door. He decided that he would have to tough this one out alone because there was no way in hell he was going to tell the boys, especially since it was their only break this week. He didn't want to ruin it for the rest of them.

A few minutes later of waiting a incredibly strong wave of nausea surged through him. Louis gripped the porcelain bowl tight enough that his knuckles were turning white, he didn't want to throw up. Hell, he didn't even want to get up in the first place. Tears escaped his eyes as he retched quietly into the bowl. After a few rounds he shakily stood up and flushed his sick away. He brushed his teeth hoping to rid of the rancid taste in his mouth, that after heaving up half his stomach, had been left there. Louis opened up the cupboard, grabbing some medicine to hopefully help him calm his stomach and shoo away the pounding in his head. He filled up the small cup with the liquid and downed the medicine wincing at the disgusting taste. After almost nearly fainting on the way to his bed, he finally made it. As soon as his head hit the pillows he was out like a light.

Louis woke up to somebody shaking him roughly, he groaned an annoyed "go away".  
"No. Get up sleepy breakfast is ready!". An Irish accent followed. Louis knew he would have to put on a smile on his face and act all cheery even though he wasn't feeling his best, because this was Niall. That boy would notice if you had even the slightest of headaches if you acted the wrong way. He peeked his head out of the covers and looked at Niall grumpily.  
"Louis ya doin okay, ya don't look too good..." Louis was contemplating weather or not he should tell Niall but then stubbornly decided against it because it was Niall's day off, and he didn't need to spend it worrying about him.  
"Ya i'm all good Nialler just didn't get much sleep." Louis then followed that with a yawn and a small smile that was apparently convincing enough for Niall to leave back downstairs. He knew he would need to step up his game for the rest of the boys, they weren't as gullible as Niall. At least his headache had lessened since last night.

After getting freshened up in the bathroom, Louis made his way downstairs making sure to say "hello" and "good morning" to all of them so he didn't raise any suspicion among them. When he got to the kitchen just the slight smell of breakfast which suddenly made him slightly queasy, but he pushed through it because he knew Liam would know what was up if he didn't eat. Louis was practically shoving the foot down his throat, he was pushing his stomachs limits. It was sloshing around the breakfast forcefully as soon as it entered his stomach, it was like his stomach was a pissed off bull bucking around after being tricked by a matador . He ate everything on his plate anyways forcing a smile at all the boys who suspected nothing.

Niall and Harry where playing FIFA and Liam was watching them. Louis sat down heavily onto the couch, joining the rest of the boys. He leaned his head onto Liam's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
"You okay lou?" Liam asked worriedly looking Louis down.  
"Calm down Payno, i'm just tired." Louis forced a small laugh to make him seem okay, but it wasn't quite convincing enough to make Liam stop worrying about him completely.  
"Okay lou." He replied with a sigh.

As soon as Louis was asleep Liam whispered to the boys, looking down at Louis pale complexion. "Does Louis seem okay to you guys today?" Niall and Harry paused their game and looked over at him.  
"He looked awful this morning but just said he was tired..." Niall whispered out worriedly.  
"Ya, He doesn't look to good Liam." Harry whispered back.  
"Well i'm just gonna keep an extra close eye on him today, I really hope he's not sick." Liam whispered, they nodded and went back to their game turning down the volume.

A few hours later Louis was woken up by a very gentle and light shake that he knew was from Liam. His stomach was settled down a little bit by now, but still quite queasy. He also felt kind of warm but shrugged it off as if it was from laying on Liam. He opened his eyes and they met Liam's, and he forced a small smile sitting up and yawning. "We're gonna go get some food real quick and come back, what do you want?" Louis's stomach flip flopped at the mention of food but he knew he had to get something. "Ummm, I don't know. Suprise me!" As soon as the boys left Louis clutched his stomach tightly knowing that huge breakfast he ate earlier which was still not agreeing with being digested was coming back to bite him in the ass. 

He lurched forward with a hand over his mouth, and made a mad dash to the bathroom hoping to get it out before the boys came back so he could eat lunch. But nothing was coming up...He even tried gagging himself but even then it didn't work he felt miserable, he started sobbing collapsing into a nauseous upset mess against the wall. He started hiccuping from all the crying. He got so upset that he was clenching the toilet with a death grip gagging and heaving but nothing coming up, it hurt....ALOT. This of course just made Louis more upset, he wanted Liam, he NEEDED Liam.... Just then he heard the front door slam shut and somebody calling his name. " LOUIS, WERE BACK!!!" Louis wanted them upstairs now. 

He heard footsteps rushing upstairs and as they opened the door heard them gasp. "Oh Lou!" He recognized this as Harry. "You poor thing.." Harry was rubbing comforting circles on Louis's back. "You should have told us you felt this poorly, louis." Louis started crying even harder. "I-i-i-i didn't wa*hic* want to *hic* r-r-ruin your guys *hic* d-d-day." Harry had sympathy written all over him. "Aww, Louis its okay i would spend all day gladly making you feel better, we all would. Now stop that crying you'll make yourself sick." Harry sweetly said to Louis. "I can't..." Was all he said before he suddenly began to dry heave and gag not even making an effort to go to the toilet, he sobbed violently and it was harder for him to catch his breath with all the heaving and, hiccuping, and crying. "I-I-I-I-I *hic* w-ant Liam...." Louis sobbed. Harry could easily tell that the boy was serverely distressed. "I'll be right back Lou." Harry scrambled out of the bathroom and dialed Liam's number as quickly as he could. "Hello?" Harry heard Liam on the other side. "Liam you need to get you ass back her now, and hurry up!" Liam replied quite quickly "Whats wrong?!" He sounded worried. "Its Louis he's really bad, he needs you." 

Liam burst through the front door and rushed upstairs to the bathroom. What he saw nearly brought him to tears, Louis was gripping onto the toilet so hard his knuckles were white dry heaving over the toilet, crying and struggling to calm down as Harry was trying his hardest. Harry stood up silently making sure not to make Louis feel any worse and pulled Louis out into the hallway to input him on the situation. "He's really nauseous and he can't bring anything up, he says it hurts and he's panicking. I can't get him to calm down, he's just been calling for you ever since i made it home." Harry worriedly said. "Get me a warm glass of water, please." Harry went off to get those things while Liam walked into the bathroom and kneeled down to Louis. Liam slowly and in a comforting way started rubbing Louis's back and helped him lay against him. "Hey Lou, I'm gonna need you to calm down a little so i can help you okay?" Louis shakily nodded his head. 

In a couple of minutes he had gotten Louis to calm down quite a bit, he was laying against Liam but curled up with a pained expression on his face. Harry had came back with the glass of warm water and went away after wishing that Louis got better and thanking Liam. "Okay Lou, I'm gonna need you to drink this all of this really fast for me." Louis looked at Liam pleadingly "But Liam t-that will make me sick." Liam looked at Louis as reasuringly as he could, knowing that we was going to lie to the boy. "I promise Lou it won't it will make you feel better." Lou looked and him and took the glass, but drank all of it slowly but surely. The boy turned a sickly pale color and hunched over the toilet his stomach convulsing. "Li-Li y-y-you said it wouldn't m-m-make me s-ick." Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I know i'm sorry but its gonna help i promise." Louis just nodded afraid more was gonna come out than words.

Liam scooted behind Louis and starts rubbing circles on his stomach applying a mild amount of pressure, Louis whimpers, gagging but swallowed his bile. "Let it out lou, it'll make you feel worse if you hold it in. Liam applied a more harsh pressure, as Louis's mouth watered he cried out "LIAM IM GONNA TH-" Tears leaked down Louis's face as he violently retched his entire breakfast and the glass of water into the toilet bowl. Liam rubbed his back and supported the boy as he tiredly leaned back against liam sighing shakily. "I'm sorry that i did that but does it feel better now?" Liam asked. "Thanks Liam..." Louis replied before falling asleep in Liam's arms who then carried him to bed and looked after him until he got better.


End file.
